


Memories

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity remember the events of the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

"I can't believe I'm in bed with Oliver fricking Queen." Felicity thought as she felt Oliver lay his head on hers. My She and Oliver both finally shared their feelings last night. And now she was sleeping on his bare chest after they had just made love. Oliver showed up on her door steps after they had a big fight about something she couldn't even remember. It was stupid. But there he was. She invited him in and they sat on the couch. Oliver pleaded his case and of course he was right. Soon enough the conversation led to him wanting her to be safe and her worrying about him until the conversation stopped and they sat looking each other in the eyes. Felicity pushed her self into him kissing his lips. He pressed back into her, placing his hands on the back of her neck. And they slowly fell back on to the couch and Oliver carried her in his arms, just the way she liked it, to her back bedroom where they made love. It was filled passion and love, the best sex of her life. Probably because the sexual tension building up to this point was so immense that she couldn't be in a room alone with him, and even with John there too it was becoming hard.   
Felicity hears and feels Oliver sigh. She snuggles deeper into his arm and drifts off into sleep.   
Oliver opens his eyes and checks to see if Felicity was moving. She wasn't.   
"Man I can't believe I'm tangled up completely naked with Felicity Smoak." Oliver thought while he lays his head against hers.   
He and her had a big argument and she left angry from the foundry. He had meant to drive home to Thea's but his body went into autopilot and before he knew it he was standing on her doorstep knocking on her door. She invited him in and they say on the couch. Felicity had alerted the police while he and Roy were in a tight spot with a group of thugs. She lost connection with their comms and freaked out. When he had confronted her earlier she got all defensive and left. This time Oliver let her know he understood by admitting he was in danger but that she needed to wait until he hadn't responded in a while. He and Roy were almost caught by the police.   
"I just want you to be safe," she had said.   
And some how their conversation stopped. He was so damn tempted to kiss her but was afraid to ruin the moment, again. And then she leaned into him with her whole body. He took that as his go ahead to lay her down on the couch and cover her with his body. She nodded when he stopped and he carried her to the back bedroom. And he gave the best sex of his life. She loved him back with passion and want. He sighed remembering the events of last night. She snuggles deeper into his chest and he drifts off into sleep.


End file.
